


just a little bit of your heart

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “hello?” jungmo doesn’t even check the peephole, secure and assuming his second round of delivery or his roommate off work early. what he certainly isn’t expecting is his best friend, dressed up nicely and visibly holding back tears. “why are you –?”“serim broke up with me,” wonjin says flatly, detached but jungmo watches a lone droplet trail slowly down his cheek.“oh.” jungmo blinks. “come in.”
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Past Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	just a little bit of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> um... does this count as that moguham angst i promised to contribute? it’s very light since it’s a short work but i hope this strikes that chord anyway <33
> 
> i’m already bad for checking back on myself but i wrote this entire thing over *checks watch* an hour and a half. on my phone. laying in bed. so please don’t have high expectations for the structure! unless it’s flawless then B)
> 
> title from just a little bit of your heart by ariana grande.

it’s friday night – for jungmo, that means bad takeout and those even worse historical documentaries minhee claims to hate. what a way to end the long week between work and university, enjoying the pleasantries in the objectively-unpleasant things in life. jungmo wouldn’t have it any other way, a creature of habit who established this tradition as early as high school.

shovelling down fried rice with a comically-large spoon and learning about the life of a long-forgotten american president, there’s a sudden knock at jungmo’s door. peering in the environmentally-unfriendly container, he takes a swipe at the final grains and gets up to check on the unknown patron, dropping the box in the trash bin and spoon in the kitchen sink on the way.

“hello?” jungmo doesn’t even check the peephole, secure and assuming his second round of delivery or his roommate off work early. what he certainly isn’t expecting is his best friend, dressed up nicely and visibly holding back tears. “why are you –?”

“serim broke up with me,” wonjin says flatly, detached but jungmo watches a lone droplet trail slowly down his cheek.

“oh.” jungmo blinks. “come in.”

wonjin manages a weak “thank you” before he’s being ushered in by the elder, sitting himself down heavy on the sofa.

there’s no need to talk about it, they’ve been here before. this isn’t the first time wonjin’s had complications in his busy love life, it’s not the first time he immediately seeked out jungmo for emotional support. wonjin needs his time, jungmo knows. he assumes that wonjin knows his support is far beyond the verbal or even physical acts. jungmo doesn’t want to cause any more pain.

they sit in completely quiet conversation, the only resonant noise being the old-time footage featured in the film turned up to the lowest audible setting. jungmo only moves when his bakery delivery arrives, shifting off the sofa to leave and returning with a pink box of donuts.

“here, take one,” are the first words spoken after wonjin physically entered the apartment, jungmo holding the box open in his direction. staring back with eyes glassy, wonjin faintly shakes his head before jungmo jostles the box in reaction.

wonjin wordlessly chooses a simple honey dip, only other option being strawberry powdered. “permission to vent?”

“don’t even have to ask,” jungmo says easily, drawing a white and hole-less donut to even the distribution. he sits down across from wonjin, prepared to listen.

placing a hand to his chest, wonjin exhales deeply. “i thought we were going on a date. we  _ were _ on a date, at that fancy japanese restaurant uptown. and then, when he walked me home, he told me that he thinks we should break up.”

jungmo doesn’t ask what he could –  _ what did you do when he said that? how long ago was this? did you come all the way here alone?  _ he never asks questions when wonjin relays his personal tragedies, just listens and feels with him.

“i just... i don’t understand  _ why,”  _ wonjin says, now in the reflection stage. this is where jungmo  _ will _ start to interrupt, unwilling to just listen and nod at his best friend’s self-deprecation. “i truly believed that he loved me, he was always so sweet. i let myself think about long-term plans with him, you know i don’t do that much anymore. anyway, he has a huge social circle, so many people i don’t even know. i bet there’s someone else he’s interested in.” wonjin laughs and the sound is sharp. “i remember telling you way back when, when he was just a crush, that’s he so similar to me, in love with love. guess that’s one of the pitfalls.”

“you don’t know that for sure.” jungmo can no longer bear to hold his silence, speaking through a mouthful of strawberry jelly.

wonjin sends a heavy glare his way. “you’re right but it’s keeping me sane. i’d honestly rather that than simply falling out of love.”

“either way, he’s an idiot,” jungmo proclaims, dusting off his powdered fingertips. “anyone would be lucky to have you and it’s his loss for failing to recognize that.”

wonjin smiles the tiniest of smiles and relief floods into jungmo’s heart. “thank you,” he says sincerely, covering jungmo’s hand with his own. “i can always count on you when stuff like this happens.”

“you can always count on me,” jungmo echoes with a slight nod, putting an arm around wonjin and pulling him a bit closer, head coming to rest upon the elder’s side.

they finish a third of the donuts between themselves, wonjin randomly voicing his thoughts and jungmo reacting appropriately, confirmation to each other that they’re still awake. much more relaxed, wonjin is no longer shaking from sobs or the cold under jungmo’s hands, mood improved enough to make a snide comment on the elder’s preferred entertainment on the television.

the atmosphere is sweet, inviting –  _ it often is when wonjin’s around, _ jungmo thinks silently, tucked in the back of his mind. with wonjin leaning closer and closer into his embrace, jungmo is unable to make the smallest of movements without disrupting the younger, a dangerous game as he grows increasingly tired.

“he treated me so well,” wonjin says wistfully, turning away from sepia-toned footage of the oval office. “i should hate him but i can’t. is that bad?”

“not at all, feelings don’t change that quickly.” jungmo looks wonjin in the eye, delivering the importance of his message. “just a few hours ago, you two were still dating. give it a little bit of time.” 

jungmo keeps his sigh to himself –  _ he’s not ready yet.  _ wonjin is a highly-dependent person, always in need of someone to love and jungmo isn’t going to manipulate that to his advantage. he knows not to. if he were the type to strike when wonjin’s down, he would’ve done it a long time ago.

_ more time,  _ jungmo ponders and the date of birth on the nape of his neck burns like hot coals. the ink is still there –  _ 01.03.22 _ – and wonjin doesn’t love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! (keep giving my moguham attention!! it justifies my constant flow of ideas for them!!) i’d love if you left kudos and/or a comment, also hmu on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham


End file.
